La chica sin sombra
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: En una aldea están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. El  fantasma de una niña tal vez tenga que ver. ¿Podrá Ginko descubrir que pasa? ¿Qué es realmente la chica sin sombra?


**Ginko no es mio es de ****Yuki Urushibara. Creador del manga… o creadora, no sé, los nombres japoneses me confunden :S en fin; la historia es producto de las ideas de mí subconsciente me dio y que adapte al Mushishi.**

**Dile No al plagio. Se original escribe tus propias ideas.**

_**¡Hola, hola! ¡Un nuevo fic! A mí esto me emociona. Tenía esta historia en mis archivos en espera en mi pc desde hacía semanas, y mucho más desde que se me ocurrió, gracias a un sueño que tuve que lo inspiro. Me encanta este Anime **_

Sumary: En una aldea están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. El fantasma de una niña tal vez tenga que ver. ¿Podrá Ginko descubrir que pasa? ¿Qué es realmente la chica sin sombra?

Capítulo 1: el fantasma de la aldea.

La neblina es tan densa que no se puede ver nada, un hombre está caminando por el bosque, fue a buscar agua al rio más cercano, y de la nada comenzó esta niebla, se pone un poco nervioso no quiere admitirlo pero está asustado, no es supersticioso y no cree en el fantasma que ronda por la aldea. Muchos dicen que la han visto, siempre lo primero que ven es una espesa niebla blanca, luego un murmullo incomprensible, que parece provenir de todas partes. Lo siguiente que ven es una niña de cómo 10 años vestida con un quimono verde de cinturón azul, dicen que es medio traslucida como un reflejo en un vidrio, algunos piensa que es una clase de demonio, pues dice algo en un lenguaje extraño, los que la escuchan quedan con una maldición. Comienzan a tener sueños extraños, algunos casi han perdido la cabeza, solo los que se van pueden curarse de la maldición aunque todavía, cuando ven una neblina pueden escuchar lo que dice en murmullos.

El aliento de su garganta se atora cuando comienza a escuchar una especie de ruido tenue pero de apoco se va incrementando, trata de seguir su camino pero es imposible ignorar las claras señales de lo que está pasando. El ruido se incrementa, puede escuchar el susurro parece ser la voz de una chica, aparte del ruido que escucha también puede escuchar su corazón desembocado latir con fuerza.

-¿Q-quién a-anda allí?-maldice al sonar nervioso y asustado.

No obtiene respuesta, no puede seguir, podría chocar con cualquier cosa, su visibilidad es de cero, pero luego ocurre algo y la neblina se aclara, dejando ver el camino, el susurro parece disminuir, aliviado el hombre trata de seguir, ríe nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue al asustarse por un poco de niebla.

**-Sagontáda, rep revfo ** -se congelo, una capa de sudor le cubre el cuerpo, lo que escucho no fue un susurro sino todo lo contrario se hoyo detrás de él, trago saliva, a pesar de que no quería lentamente se volteó y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una niña semitransparente, con su quimono verde, con una cinta azul. Era tal cual como la describían en la aldea, grito al ver la aparición, y se fue corriendo.

**-¡Rapasa en as ollvo, etsucana odiyo! ¡Ovlaiv!**-fue lo que alcanzo escuchar, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar lo que seguramente sería la maldición del espíritu aunque vio y escuchó lo suficiente para saber, que la chica lo perseguiría en sueños.

A unos pocos kilómetros: Ginko, estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, llevaba solo equipaje de mano que era una mochila en su espalda, por el humo que emana al pie de la montaña se da cuenta que hay una aldea allí ´´que bien me hacía falta descansar después de tanto caminar creo llegar en una hora´´ pensó el albino.

Al llegar al pueblo ve que no hay mucha gente, hay un aire de tristeza.

-Buenos días saluda a un muchacho, que estaba tratando de arar la tierra para cosechar, el chico se voltea a verlo.

-Buenos días-le responde para seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Hay alguna posada por aquí?-el muchacho jadeó, y lo mira sorprendido por aquello.

-¿En serio quiere quedarse en la aldea?

-Si…-dice con algo de recelo Ginko-soy un maestro del mushi, y estoy de paso.

-¿Mushi?-pregunta el chico pero antes de darle tiempo a Ginko de responder continua hablando-No importa, de todas formas no creo que se quedé largo tiempo, los viajeros hace mucho que ya no vienen a esta aldea.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿No ha escuchado la historia del fantasma o como la llaman algunos la chica sin sombra?-el albino niego con la cabeza.

-Pues vera, desde hace algunos meses se ha presentado fenómenos extraños. Comenzó con un niebla que aparecía de la nada, algunos peces perdían un ojo, se escuchaba a la media noche alguien tocando la puerta y cuando se veía no era nadie. Pero todo empeoro cuando la chica sin sombra comenzó a aparecer: es una niña que es traslucida, y no produce ninguna sombra, de allí el nombre.

-Ya veo ¿entonces es un fantasma?

-O un demonio, a los que logran verla, la escuchan decir algo extraño. Ella te maldice, pues luego comienzas a soñar con ella, las personas con la maldición despiertan asustadas, algunos se vuelven locos. Y por eso muchos se han ido. Algunos para escapar, y otros para no darle oportunidad a que te maldiga. Nadie sale cuando hay niebla. Porque es cuando aparece, cuando sale la niebla.

-Bueno de todas formas me quedare, ¿hacia dónde queda la posada?

El chico se encogió de hombros, y le indico el camino.

Fue avanzando y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, había pocas personas en la aldea, y las que estaban lo miraban de forma extraña. Definitivamente algo pasaba en aquí, y Ginko lo averiguaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí al escribirlo_

_Sé que esta algo corto._

_Es más un capi de introducción_

_No sé qué tan largo será pero CREO que no será mucho._

_Un beso._

_A .A Pattinson_


End file.
